Dernière Ligne Droite
by Fallgaeul
Summary: Quand on a vécu sept ans en internat avec les mêmes personnes, on peut avoir l'impression de les connaître par cœur, d'avoir fait le tour du caractère des uns et des autres, de ne plus avoir envie de les voir. Mais c'est au moment de se quitter qu'on apprend vraiment à se connaître. hetfic, Baekyeon, Chanyeol ?, Kai ?, Sehun ?, Chen ?,couples surprises, exo, snsd, 4minute, f(x)
1. i

La joue collée contre la vitre glacée du train, Baekhyun regardait pensivement le paysage défiler. Dehors, la verdure passait en ribambelles devant les yeux troubles du jeune homme.

–Eh mec!  
Il releva les yeux et inclina la tête légèrement en direction de son meilleur ami, Park Chanyeol, dont la stature, plus imposante en hauteur qu'en largeur, reposait sur la banquette d'en face. –Ne t'endors pas tout de suite, continua celui-ci alors qu'un grand sourire s'étalait sur son visage, On n'a pas encore fait nos plans pour l'année!  
Baekhyun grogna et fit mine de se renfrogner. –On fait toujours des plans, et ils ne marchent jamais.  
Le sourire de Chanyeol ne s'effaça pas pour autant, et il secoua la tête à la manière d'un père patient prêt à gentiment contredire son enfant.  
–Peut-être bien, mais je m'ennuie Baekhyun, et tu ne peux pas nier que ça fait largement passer le temps. Et d'ailleurs, c'est quoi ces manières! On vient de passer deux mois loin l'un de l'autre et tu passes tout ton voyage jusqu'à l'internat à câliner la vitre au lieu de me câliner moi, ce que je trouve, si je puis me permettre, extrêmement offensant.  
Le plus petit d'entre eux fit mine d'être scandalisé et se retira brusquement de la vitre.  
–Loin de moi l'idée de vous rendre jaloux ! Acceptez mes plus plates excuses!  
Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un large sourire, puis Baekhyun croisa les bras. –Aller, aller. Commençons notre liste.  
Chanyeol, heureux d'avoir capté l'attention de son ami, sorti un petit calepin de son sac à dos noir, et Baekhyun ne put se retenir de s'esclaffer.  
–J'hallucine là, tu as même acheté un cahier cette année?  
–Écoute, on n'arrête jamais le progrès!

Baekhyun et Chanyeol se connaissaient depuis le tout début du collège, et partageaient depuis la même époque une chambre à l'internat pour garçons qu'ils fréquentaient tous deux. Du haut de leurs dix-sept ans, ils entamaient leur septième et dernière année dans l'établissement, et comme chaque année, ils tenaient un conciliabule de nature privée ayant pour objet les très convoitées jeunes filles de l'école d'en face. Les deux établissements étants de nature plutôt stricte, trouver tous les moyens imaginables pour faire passer de l'alcool et arranger des escapades inter-sexes faisaient partis des principales occupations des filles comme des garçons.  
–Toujours sur Taeyeon?  
Baekhyun grimaça. –J'aimerai autant ne pas en parler.

Petite, mince, de jolis yeux en amandes et armée d'un rire franc et joyeux, Kim Taeyeon avait toujours été l'objet de l'attention de Baekhyun parmi les nombreuses jeunes filles de l'internat. Mais il avait fallu attendre l'année précédente pour que celle-ci se rende même compte que Baekhyun existait, dans un contexte plutôt tragique pour le jeune homme - il avait eu le malheur de trébucher sur ses propres pieds lors du bal de noël et de renverser son jus de raisin (la fête avait été organisée par les écoles) sur la robe de Taeyeon. La robe blanche de Taeyeon. Après cela, Baekhyun avait maudit toutes les fois où il avait souhaité être plus qu'un illustre inconnu pour la jolie brune et entreprit de l'éviter autant que possible jusqu'à la libération que lui procura le mois de Juin.

Chanyeol serra les lèvres en repensant à l'incident, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas rire, et Baekhyun le fusilla du regard. –Aller Park! Tu sais bien que c'est un sujet sensible!  
Chanyeol émit un drôle de reniflement alors qu'il supprimait le rire qui menaçait de s'échapper et se racla la gorge. –Mes plus plates excuses Byun.  
–Y a intérêt. Bon. Cette année, plus de Sandara Park.  
Chanyeol soupira longuement avant de hausser les épaules d'un air résigné.  
–Bof, de toute façon rien ne serait jamais arrivé.  
–C'est clair!  
Chanyeol fit mine d'être choqué et balança un coup de pied dans le tibia de Baekhyun, qui malgré la douleur continua de rire de son meilleur ami.  
Ils continuèrent de bavarder pendant une bonne demi-heure avant que leur compartiment ne s'ouvre et qu'un visage enfantin apparaisse entre les portes coulissantes.  
–Luhan!  
–Salut bande de losers, vous venez nous rejoindre? On est tous dans le compartiment de Jongin.  
Baekhyun et Chanyeol acquiescèrent, et alors qu'ils sortaient, Chanyeol pinça gentiment le nez de Luhan.  
–Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis microbe.  
–Ouuh, Baekhyun, surveille ta girafe de garde s'il te plaît.

Les trois garçons continuèrent de se taquiner jusqu'au compartiment où une dizaine de garçons étaient empilés. –Mais qui voilà! S'écria Jongdae, un petit brun avec un sourire félin, Mes deux petits camarades de chambre préférés!  
Sehun, un grand garçon maigre assis en face de Jongdae pris un air scandalisé. –Et moi alors, je pue?  
Cela fit caqueter son ami, qui lui tapota la joue.  
–Puer, non. Mais tu fais toujours la tête Sehunnie, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir.  
Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, prenant un air boudeur, ce qui fit éclater de rire tout le monde.  
–Tu vois, c'est exactement ce dont je voulais parler.

Jongdae et Sehun partageaient une chambre avec Baekhyun et Chanyeol depuis le début de leur scolarité, et tous les quatre se connaissaient comme des frères. Luhan, un de leurs meilleurs amis, partageaient une chambre avec Minseok, le capitaine de l'équipe de foot du lycée, dont il était le coéquipier, Kris, un des joueurs de l'équipe de basket de Chanyeol, et Joonmyeon, un garçon calme et studieux, qui souvent calmait les ardeurs de ses camarades. Jongin, qui faisait parti de la bande mais qui se montrait parfois distrait, ne sembla se rendre compte de l'arrivée de Baekhyun et de Chanyeol qu'à cet instant, et leur sourit un peu avant de déclarer:  
–Qui a faim? Je compte faire un tour au wagon restaurant...  
À ces mots, tout le compartiment s'éveilla et s'emplit des cris de désespoir des jeunes hommes affamés.

Après avoir pris toutes les commandes, Jongin, accompagné de Chanyeol, parti ravitailler le groupe dans le bar du train. Après avoir demandé ce qu'ils voulaient, Chanyeol ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de son ami avant de lui demander:  
—Alors, ton été? Ça a pécho?  
Jongin laissa échapper un rire léger avant de hausser les épaules négligemment.  
–On peut dire ça...  
La peau bronzée, un corps mince, souple et finement musclé, des yeux noirs perçants et une mâchoire définie faisaient de Jongin l'un des garçon les plus populaires de leur groupe d'amis, malgré son caractère taciturne et introverti, ce que Chanyeol, qui avait tendance à être légèrement trop bruyant, admirait énormément. –Comme on pouvait s'y attendre!  
Jongin rit légèrement avant de secouer la tête. –Rien de très important.  
Bien qu'ayant des airs de playboy, Jongin était un grand romantique, et était la plupart du temps sujet à des déceptions amoureuses, aspirant à quelque chose de grand et de profond, et n'ayant perçu jusqu'alors qu'un intérêt physique et plat pour sa personne, loin de l'alchimie de l'esprit et de l'âme à la recherche de laquelle il était.  
Un ange passa et Jongin demanda à nouveau: –Et toi? Comment comptes-tu survivre sans la présence de la très divine Sandara Park?  
Chanyeol laissa échapper un gémissement guttural et secoua la tête avant de se frotter les yeux de dépit.  
–Vous avez bientôt fini avec ça, vous tous? Oui, je la trouvais jolie, mais rien de plus... Pourquoi tout le monde veut me faire passer pour le mec désespéré? Ou est-ce que c'est juste par solidarité pour Baekhyun que vous faites ça?  
Un léger sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres charnues de Jongin qui secoua la tête, ses yeux mats animés d'une étincelle rieuse.  
–Peut-être bien. Pauvre Baekhyun. Il laissa échapper un petit rire. Il n'empêche que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il fait une montagne de quelque chose d'aussi petit.  
Chanyeol hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. –Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais enfin tu connais l'animal. Et puis, il s'agit de Taeyeon, je te rappelle. C'est limite une institution pour lui. Après toutes ces années passées à l'admirer de loin, tu ne peux pas nier que ce premier contact était un peu démoralisant...  
La barmaid commença à leur amener les diverses collations que les garçons avaient commandées, pendant que Chanyeol continuait dans sa lancée.  
–C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne sois plus avec Yuri, vous auriez pu servir d'amis communs pour les rapprocher.  
–Bof, vu le niveau des conversations que l'on avait, je doute d'avoir même eu l'occasion de lui en parler, rétorqua Jongin.  
Son ami s'esclaffa.  
–Tu veux dire, vu le niveau de conversation que vous n'aviez pas, plutôt! Vos langues étaient trop occupées à faire autre chose.  
Jongin leva les yeux au ciel tout en regroupant toute la nourriture et en donnant un à un les sous confiés par ses amis à la barmaid.  
–Charmant, Chanyeol, vraiment...  
Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire moqueur et, l'aidant à rapatrier les vivres jusqu'au quartier général, continua pensivement.  
–Dommage aussi que Jessica soit partie à l'étranger cette année. Elle, elle aurait pu aider Baekhyun.  
Jongin fit un son d'approbation.  
–Je me demande comment Kris va faire pour survivre toute une année sans sa copine.  
Chanyeol rigola un peu, et, arrivant devant leur compartiment, lança un candide;  
–Peut-être que ça l'aidera à se concentrer aux entraînements! avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'être accueilli par les cris de ses amis affamés.

Une fois arrivés à la gare, tous les jeunes descendirent du train en grande pompe. Apercevant Taeyeon à l'autre bout du quai, Baekhyun se tourna brusquement et commença à parler avec animation à Kyungsoo, un autre de leurs amis, qui laissa un sourire machiavélique se dessiner sur ses traits en comprenant l'attitude du jeune homme, mais s'abstint de faire un commentaire.  
–Soo! Tu as réfléchi à une solution pour faire passer la tiz dans les chambres?  
Le ton de Baekhyun était empressé, mais Kyungsoo, se sentant d'humeur généreuse, décida de l'épargner pour cette fois et hocha la tête, sortant un ours en peluche du sac de sport qu'accompagnait son énorme valise noir. –Oh! C'est mignon, ça, c'est ton doudou? demanda Baekhyun d'un ton mi-moqueur mi-curieux.  
–Mais non imbécile! marmonna Kyungsoo en le fusillant du regard, avant de tirer la tête de l'ours pour en révéler le contenu - une bouteille en verre de deux litres cachée dans la mousse.  
–Oh oh! S'exclama Baekhyun qui, impressionné, avait complètement oublié Taeyeon. Brillant Kyungsoo! Brillant!  
–Comme toujours, Byun, comme toujours.

Heureusement (ou malheureusement) pour Baekhyun, l'attention de Taeyeon était loin d'être sur lui, car aussitôt sortie du train, sa valise poussée contre un mur pour laisser de la place aux lycéens et collégiens sortant du train, elle s'était rivée sur son portable, ses lèvres serrées l'une contre l'autre, jouant nerveusement avec ses applications sans vraiment faire quoi que ce soit. Sentant quelqu'un lui toucher gentiment le bras, elle releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de Tiffany, sa meilleure amie, qui lui offrit un sourire sympathique.  
–Ça va?  
–Oui oui, répondit-elle d'une voix qui trahissait une certaine anxiété.  
Voulant éviter les questions, Taeyeon rangea rapidement son téléphone et se força à avoir l'air heureuse. Apercevant par dessus l'épaule de son amie une frêle jeune fille aux long cheveux noirs peiner à extorquer ses bagages du train, elle saisit l'occasion pour repousser à plus tard les irrémédiables questions qui, elle le savait, brûlaient la langue de Tiffany.  
–Krystal a l'air de galèrer, je vais l'aider.

Jessica Jung avait toujours eu tout pour elle. Mince, des traits de poupées, des formes assez prononcées pour attirer le regard des jeunes hommes, elle sortait depuis maintenant près de deux ans avec le joueur le plus populaire de l'équipe de basket de l'internat des garçons, Kris Wu. Elle n'avait rien envier à personne en ce qui concernait son bulletin scolaire, et s'entendait à merveille avec la plupart des filles de l'internat et n'avait aucun mal à se fondre dans le groupe d'ami de son copain. Aussi, lorsqu'elle avait annoncé en fin d'année dernière qu'elle allait passer sa dernière année de lycée à l'étranger, ce fut à la fois une surprise et un choc pour tout le monde. Les deux établissements fonctionnaient de la même manière, qui consistait à payer en deux blocs (collège et lycée) pour la scolarité complète des élèves. De mémoire, personne ne connaissait qui que ce soit étant parti avant la fin de la terminale. Néanmoins, les parents de Jessica avaient trouvés une solution à ce problème en Krystal, sa plus jeune sœur, qui avait sauté une classe et poursuivait sa scolarité dans un lycée publique. Celle-ci avait donc accepté de prendre la place de sa sœur en terminale pendant qu'elle passait l'année aux États-Unis. Personne ne connaissait très bien Krystal, excepté Kris qui l'avait rencontrée brièvement à une ou deux reprises, et Yuri, qui était l'amie la plus proche de Jessica, mais qui n'avait jamais vraiment conversé avec sa sœur.  
Et bien que, étant la seule nouvelle possible, lorsque Taeyeon and Tiffany s'étaient assises dans le même compartiment que l'adolescente aux cheveux de jais et à la peau pâle, dont la voix timide peinait à atteindre leurs oreilles, et qui avait lu calmement pendant les six heures de trajet, elles avaient toutes deux eu du mal à ne pas oublier que c'était la sœur de leur amie, si vive et si sociable.

Krystal releva vivement la tête lorsque Taeyeon attrapa l'autre côté de sa valise pour l'aider à l'extraire de la porte d'entrée du wagon et murmura un court remerciement, qui fit sourire son ainée. Les présentations avaient déjà étés faites dans le train et Krystal accepta avec gratitude l'aide des deux filles pour acheminer sa valise conséquente hors de la gare jusqu'au bus des terminales. Ce fut seulement après que tout le monde se soit installé, et que Sunny se soit assise à côté de Krystal pour faire sa connaissance, que Taeyeon repensa à lui, et que son téléphone devint comme brûlant dans la poche de sa veste.  
–J'ai comme l'impression qu'on va avoir des choses à se dire ce soir, murmura Tiffany à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie une fois le bus en marche. 


	2. ii

Hyuna se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit en soupirant, se passant négligemment la main dans les longues mèches brunes qui coulaient du haut de son crâne. La journée avait été épuisante – coincée depuis le matin dans un train avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien depuis six ans – et le pire, elle le savait, était que cette journée n'était que la mise en bouche de l'année à venir.  
Encore un an.  
Plus qu'un an.  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement et la jeune fille grimaça. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour conserver de précieux moments de solitudes, mais Seohyun était d'une ponctualité inébranlable, ce qui énervait passablement Hyuna. Non pas qu'elle le lui aurait fait remarquer – elle avait mieux à faire que de se quereller avec la très précieuse première de la classe, enfant sage et perle des yeux de nombreuses filles de leur année. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Comme chaque année, elle trainerait avec Gain et Gayoon. Ça ne pouvait pas être si ennuyant que ça, surtout depuis que les deux filles se lançaient des défis pour séduire les garçons de l'internat d'en face.  
Hyuna du se retenir de glousser à cette pensée. Les garçons. Tous une bande de gamins inutiles qui n'avaient visiblement que le sport et les seins de Jessica Jung en tête. Ils s'étaient tous physiquement améliorés durant l'année précédente – elle devait bien l'admettre. Mais entre Kim Jongin, une espèce de Don Juan amorphe avec qui Yuri avait brièvement joué l'année dernière avant de se lasser rapidement, Byun Baekhyun et Park Chanyeol, la pire paire de gamin qu'elle connaisse et qui n'avaient sûrement jamais eu assez de place pour penser aux filles dans le pois qui leur sert de cerveau – un pour deux, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Junmyeon, Kim Minseok et Xi Luhan, qui avaient au choix un balais dans le cul ou un ballon de foot dans la tête, et Kim Jongdae et Oh Sehun, qui étaient sûrement des pires pestes encore que Gain et Gayoon, il n'y avait vraiment, vraiment pas matière à faire. Non, Hyuna se complaisait dans son rôle de spectatrice, et elle avait hâte de voir le bazar que ses deux acolytes allaient mettre chez les mecs. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Yuri et Hyoyeon qui entraient à leur tour dans la chambre et la saluèrent toutes deux cordialement et brièvement, et, se sentant déjà étouffées par tant de personnes dans la même pièce, la brune s'empara de son pyjama et d'une serviette avant de se diriger dans la salle de bain.

–Parle-moi, murmura Tiffany. C'est ce type que tu as rencontré pendant les vacances qui te cause du soucis?  
Taeyeon et Tiffany étaient toutes les deux allongées sur le lit de cette dernière, qui venait de briser le silence qui s'était installés après que Sunny ai refermé la porte de la salle de bain, Krystal (qui avait repris le lit de sa sœur) trop investie dans la lecture de son livre pour offrir une distraction suffisante.  
–C'est... Taeyeon sorti son téléphone, vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas de message, puis se sentant un peu honteuse, le fourra dans sa poche en se promettant de ne pas le vérifier avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher.  
–En quelque sorte. Finit-elle par répondre.  
Sa curiosité attisée, Tiffany se tourna un peu plus vers Taeyeon, et comprenant que quelque chose la tracassait, se mit à lui caresser gentiment les cheveux.  
–Explique moi.  
–Eh bien... Tu vois, l'été tout est différent. C'est comme si tu revenais au point zéro, que tu avais une chance d'être quelqu'un de complètement différent. Avec lui c'était comme si je pouvais être celle que j'avais toujours voulu être. C'est addictif en quelque sorte. J'avais l'impression de jouer un rôle, mais le rôle que j'avais toujours voulu jouer.  
Tiffany hocha la tête.  
–Et là, je lui ai envoyé un message et pas de réponse depuis trois jours.  
Taeyeon soupira, et sa meilleure amie esquissa une grimace.  
–Aïe... Mais Taeyeon, est-ce que ce n'est pas mieux que ça reste un petit truc de deux semaines? La brune secoua la tête vivement.  
–Non, tu ne comprends pas... Avec lui j'ai l'impression d'être enfin la personne que j'ai toujours voulu être. Elle hésita un moment avant de reprendre.  
–Laisse tomber. Je suis déçue qu'il ne me réponde pas c'est tout.  
À ces mots, Taeyeon se leva et alla rejoindre son lit, se glissant dans les draps chauds et nouvellement faits, laissant Tiffany à court d'idée pour remonter le moral de son amie.

–Baekhyun! Attrape!  
Le jeune homme releva la tête vivement et tendit la main, s'emparant souplement du morceau de pain que Jongdae venait de lui envoyer.  
–Merci mec!  
Il plongea ses dents dedans alors que Chanyeol s'asseyait à ses côtés, les yeux fatigués et les cheveux en bataille. Connaissant assez bien son ami pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas lui parler avant que celui-ci n'ait avalé son verre de jus d'orange matinal, il se contenta de mâcher silencieusement sa nourriture, et d'écouter les conversations des uns et des autres.  
–...et apparemment, Taeyeon est un peu déprimée, donc Tiffany a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée pour l'aider à passer à autre chose. Et en plus on pourra tous dire bonjour à Krystal!  
L'attention de Baekhyun se porta brusquement sur Luhan, qui expliquait à Taemin quelque chose, et il s'approcha un peu d'eux, feignant de ne pas avoir entendu leur conversation.  
–Oh Baekhyun! fit Taemin, tu tombes bien, on parlait justement d'organiser une petite rencontre samedi prochain, pour Tae...  
–Pour tester les nouvelles vodka qu'ils ont au supermarché! s'écria Luhan avant que Taemin ne puisse mentionner la jeune fille. Et aussi pour apprendre à connaître Krystal, vu qu'elle est nouvelle.  
–Bonne idée, on n'aura qu'à aller à la supérette l'après-midi.  
–Ah oui, ce serait cool...  
Baekhyun fit mine d'écouter ensuite les plans de son ami, alors que son esprit divaguait vers d'autres horizons, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Taeyeon pour être déprimée, et pour que Luhan tienne tant que ça à le lui cacher.

Hyuna était en train de prendre les notes que la professeur d'histoire était en train de leur dicter sur le programme à venir, lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose lui taper le derrière de la tête. Prête à lancer un regard furieux vers l'envoyeur ce qu'elle crut d'abord être une blague de mauvais goût, elle s'empara du projectile avant de se rendre compte que c'était en fait un mot écrit à l'encre violet. Elle soupira et se retourna pour croiser le regard de Gain, qui lui fit un sourire malicieux pour lui confirmer que l'objet venait bien d'elle. Hyuna se retourna et défit discrètement la petite boule de papier pour en lire son contenu.

"grosse, fête dans le bois samedi soir, apparemment taeyeon est déprimée (elle est pas tjrs déprimée d'ailleurs?) donc tous les mecs se précipitent pour la consoler mdr vient dans la chambre ce soir, on vire yoona et sooyoung et on fait nos pronostiques+objectifs pour la night, kisskiss de ganini et gayooyoo 3"

Hyuna du se retenir de rigoler. Ses amies – devait-elle les considérer comme ses amies, après tant d'années? – la faisaient toujours sourire quand elles mettaient au point des plans, et elles avaient l'air plus motivées que jamais pour samedi soir. La jeune fille se détourna du cours d'histoire et se plongea dans ses pensées. Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'elle était arrivée – on était mardi, et rien de très intéressant n'était arrivé. Il était grand temps qu'elle soit témoin d'un peu d'action.

–Bon Hyuna. Il est temps de mettre un peu d'action dans ta vie.  
Gayoon, Gain et Hyuna étaient assises par terre en cercle au beau milieu de la chambre des deux filles quand la première avait lâché cette bombe, et Hyuna les regarda toute de avec un air mortifié. Jamais ses compagnes ne lui avait proposé de de joindre à elles dans leur petits "défis" nocturnes, sachant tout à fait ce que Hyuna pensait des garçons d'en face, aussi celle-ci se demanda pendant un instant ce qui avait bien pu les faire changer d'avis. Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse poser la question, Gain lança vivement;  
–Tu sais c'est notre dernière année, et ce serait cool qu'on fasse ça toutes les trois. Après, on n'en aura plus l'occasion.  
Hyuna soupira.  
–Les filles, j'en sais trop rien.  
–Aller, pour toi ce sera du gâteau, même si personne ne le dit, tous les mecs bavent sur ton corps, ils sont pas si dégueu que ça, et si c'est juste histoire de pécho, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire qu'ils soient stupides? rétorqua Gayoon. Il doit bien y en avoir au moins un qui te plaise.  
Hyuna ne pu s'empêcher de faire une grimace de dégout à l'idée d'un échange labiale avec Kim Joonmyeon et secoua la tête vivement, ce qui fit ricaner Gain.  
–Bon on va utiliser une autre méthode, finit par déclarer celle-ci. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches chez un mec? – et voyant que Hyuna commençait à se mordiller la lèvre – Seulement physiquement! On s'en fiche de leur personnalité.  
La brune soupira avant de déclarer; –Eh bien... j'aime bien les mecs grands, de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt...  
Gayoon laissa échapper un gloussement.  
–Ça en fait déjà moins.  
Gain rigola aussi avant de commencer à compter sur ses doigts.  
–Okay alors. On a déjà Kris...  
–Mais il sort avec Jessica!  
–Elle est pas là pendant un an de toute façon, et avoue que ce serait tellement drôle de piquer son mec à mademoiselle populaire...  
–De toute façon, je trouve Kris moche. Conclut Hyuna, et Gayoon et Gain firent toutes deux une moue déçue. Mais cette dernière repris bien vite du poil de la bête et continua d'énumérer tous les garçons assez grand qu'elle connaissait.  
–Kim Jongin?  
–Beurk, c'est l'ex de Yuri!  
–Oh Sehun?  
–Il a TOUJOURS l'air fâché –Choi Minho?  
–Il ne se rendrait sûrement même pas compte qu'elle essaie de le pécho, intervint Gayoon gentiment, appuyée par un hochement de tête approbateur de Hyuna.  
–Bon, alors, Park Chanyeol?  
Un long silence tomba dans la chambre avant que l'intéressée ne s'exclame;  
–Sérieusement? Park Chanyeol? Gain répondit affirmativement.  
–Park Chanyeol, genre, Chanyeol et Baekhyun les mecs les plus stupides de la Terre Park Chanyeol?  
–Eh bien... Tu dois admettre qu'il est super grand, et que niveau visage, il y a vraiment du mieux depuis quelque temps... fit Gayoon d'une voix hésitante.  
–Regarde, je sais qu'il y a sûrement plus brillant comme personne, mais au moins, il sera facile à avoir, et quand tu devra le tej, tu n'auras aucun scrupule à le faire! trancha Gain.  
L'argument fit mouche et Hyuna soupira avant d'accepter d'une petite voix, et ses deux complices applaudirent fort, se réjouissant à l'idée que leur amie se joigne finalement à elles.  
Ce soir là, dans son lit, Hyuna se mit à regretter d'avoir espéré un peu d'action, et ne put s'empêcher de penser à une seule et unique chose: samedi, et le stupide, très stupide Park Chanyeol.

–Park Chanyeooool! Vous n'êtes pas si bête que vous en avez l'air!  
Baekhyun, Jongdae, Sehun, Jongin et Chanyeol était tous les cinq dans la salle commune des terminales, et Chanyeol, satisfait, venait de battre ses quatre amis à plate couture au Cluedo. Il prit un air de fausse prétention et répondit d'un voix hautaine.  
–Merci Byun Baekhyun, mais mes adversaires n'étaient pas des moindres non-plus.  
Jongin hocha la tête.  
–Bien joué les gars, bien joué.  
Sehun, étalé sur le divan, attendant que les autres rangent pour lui, s'étira tel un gros chat avant de bailler et de déclarer:  
–Prêts pour la fête de samedi?  
–Toujours prêts! S'exclamèrent joyeusement en chœur Jongdae et Chanyeol, alors que Jongin acquiesçait calmement.  
Baekhyun, quand à lui, ne répondit pas, a regarda aux alentours avant de dire à voix basse.  
–Dites-moi... vous ne sauriez pas quelque chose à propos de Taeyeon?  
Les quatre garçons se regardèrent, intrigué, et Jongdae demanda finalement:  
–Non pourquoi?  
Baekhyun se racla la gorge et haussa les épaules.  
–Je sais pas, j'ai entendu Luhan dire à Taemin que c'était Tiffany qui avait décidé de faire une fête pour Taeyeon parce qu'elle était déprimée à cause de quelque chose. Chanyeol fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.  
–Jamais rien entendu de tel. T'as pensé à lui demander?  
–À Luhan? Si tu veux, dès que je me suis mis à leur parler, il a changé de sujet.  
–Bizarre...  
–Tu m'étonnes.  
Jongdae s'étira à son tour avant de soupirer.  
–J'imagine que même si nous on lui demande, il ne nous le dira pas...  
–On n'a qu'à attendre la soirée, rétorqua Sehun. On demandera à une des filles. Elles, elles sont au courant, et elles ne savent pas que Baekhyun est sur Taeyeon.  
Chanyeol fit un mouvement de tête approbateur.  
–Bien trouvé, Oh. Tu peux attendre deux jours, Baek?  
Ce dernier haussa les épaules.  
–C'est pas vraiment important de toute façon, j'étais juste curieux.  
À ce moment précis, Luhan débarqua dans la salle commune et tous les garçons se turent d'un seul coup.  
–Bah! Vous êtes bien silencieux! s'écria-t-il avec candeur avant de monter dans sa chambre.

–Krystal!  
La-dite jeune fille était allongée sur son lit et lisait un polar quand elle entendit son nom et releva la tête vers Tiffany qui la regardait tout sourire. Celle-ci, voyant qu'elle avait capté son attention, en profita pour continuer.  
–Tu as sûrement entendu parler de la fête de samedi soir, non?  
Krystal hocha de la tête, un sourire timide dessiné sur ses lèvre.  
–Tout le monde ne fait que de parler de ça...  
–Tu comptes venir hein? Tiffany s'assit à côté d'elle et lui sourit gentiment.  
–Eh bien... Krystal hésita un moment, Je ne sais pas. Tout le monde se connait déjà super bien non?  
–Oh tu sais, pas tant que ça, on est beaucoup quand même! Et ce serait bien de te présenter aux autres.  
La plus jeune soupira un peu et baissa le regard, scrutant la couverture de son livre pour éviter de regarder Tiffany dans les yeux.  
–Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... Je ne suis pas vraiment comme ma sœur, tu sais? Enfin – elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux – vous avez toutes dû déjà remarquer.  
Un sourire rassurant se peint sur le visage de Tiffany et elle frotta gentiment le dos de sa cadette avant de dire d'un voix douce;  
–On sait bien que tu n'es pas Jessica. Et même si tu as pris sa place pour cette année, ni moi ni qui que ce soit ne s'attend à une Jessica de rechange ou quoi que ce soit. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.  
–Tu crois?  
–Mais oui! 


End file.
